LOL! Love on line
by random smiley person me
Summary: we all know that computer is a dangerous machine for naive people around the world right? so how can Tawni, Nico, Chad and Sonny find love in it?.. CHANNY TAWNICO ROMANCE! multi chap..
1. promo

**HEY PEOPLE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY HERE IN SWAC SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME THAT BAD**

**THIS STORY IS FOR MY BEST FRIENDS HERE IN FF AND IN REAL LIFE swac twilight14 thank you best!**

**LOL!(love on line)**

**Two different countries**

"_Tell me if your already here in LA okay"_

"_We just arrived"_

_Hi Sonny welcome to LA!_

_Thanks Nico!_

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

"If this is another prank I swear I'll kill you this time Nico!"

"Nah bro she's so beautiful"

"Don't EVER call me Bro!"

**Sonny Allison Monroe**

"I promise you next time I'll tell him I swear Tawni"

"NEXT TIME? "

**One wish….**

"star light, star bright, I wish I may I wish I might I wish I am Chad and Chad is me just for three hours for me to feel the love of girls"

"What, what happened to me? Why am I in your body Nico?"

**Love On Line?**

"_How bout another EB?"_

"_pls pls pls "_

"_Fine but make sure you won't Change "_

"_Promise"_

**The change**

"Kiss me Sonny!"

"God what happened to you?"

"Come here"

"I HATE YOU!"

**Broken hearted for Chad**

"_please Tawni, you know how much I love Sonny…. Please tell her please"_

"_Sorry"_

**Same with Sonny**

"_please Sonny don't leave me"_

"_I'm sorry Tawni its hard for me"_

"_but you… love him"_

"_and that's the hard part"_

**Pleading is not enough**

"Tawni bring her to the Lovers lane"

"Sorry Chad, she's flying back to Dallas Texas"

"please Tawni I don't want her to leave me"

"I'm sorry"

**Or is it?**

"its James all over again"

"No, no its not! Chad loves you, even though that hurts me….. I… I gave him to you, because I love you more"

"thanks Tawni"

"driver turn around"

**Lover's lane**

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

"I never lied to you"

"I'm so sorry"

"I love you too"

"so you're the one I've been Chatting with?"

"then that means I fell in love with you"

**Happy ENDING**

"Wow the wish is now broken"

"Great because my wedding is Tomorrow "

**LOL!(Love on line) **

**Coming soon on your computer**

**So do you like it?**


	2. the Chat box

**HEY enjoy the first chapter**

**ChadxChannyxSonny- thank you for checking out my story :D**

**Swac twilight14- anything for you sis ;)**

Chad's POV

Ugh I seriously hate Nico- oh sorry I didn't introduce myself, Hi my name is Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm a 20 year old guy who lives in LA, and I'm single….by choice. Yeah I know too cheesy right?, well I don't care what you or other people think of me, I'm single AND happy, plus who are you to judge me? I'm single and so?, who said I cant be single and have to go out and mingle? (**sorry cant help it **) so back to the point wanna know why I'm mad at my assistant Nico?, well it all started at my computer shop, he heard about this famous chat world and its called _The Chat box _, the chat box is a website where you can chat with people around the globe…well its like facebook you will send request or accept request and when you log in you can see who's on line or off line and you will put your picture in the cover and stuffs and yadda yadda yadda, for me its dangerous because you don't know who your talking to, so yeah 3 days ago Nico told me that he was going to meet someone that he met from the chat box and I just told him to go, but he forced me to come with him then…..

_Flashback_

_Me and Nico are sitting in one of the table of starbucks in LA mall_

"_So is your girl that pretty?" I asked Nico_

"_oh yes, the moment that I saw her picture my face fell" he laughed_

"_how will you know if your girl is here?" I asked_

"_she's wearing red that's why her name is red rose and I told her that I'm wearing blue shirt with a gun sticker in it" he laughed_

"_wait your wearing green where is the blue in there?" I asked and he looked behind me then panicked_

"_uhh I'm gonna get a cab" he said_

"_Cab? We have a car" I said_

"_Nico?" someone asked and when I turned around a 200 pound or more lady sat next to me_

"_I'm not Nico" I kept on repeating it because the hippo kept kissing me but luckily I got away but the sad part is she chase me AROUND the mall, but I lost her because of the crowded people, phew thank god, when I turned around the elephant was in front of me "Nico this Red horse is like a ghost!" I said the duck before she could get those fat lips attached to my skinny soft lips ,so yeah you've guess it when I got home I tied Nico into a dog leash and made him bark like my dog Rex for the whole night and if he stop I will spank him…. Using a hammer_

_End of flashback_

Nico's POV

Hey people my name is Nico Harris and I work for Chad Dylan Cooper I'm his assistant here in his computer shop and he hates me because I lie to him A LOT so yeah today I'm creating a new account in The chat box all I have to do is fill up these things

_Name: chaddycooper _what Chad hates that name

_Age: 20 _Chad's age

_Birthday: March 5 _yeah lets put Chad's birthday

_Put profile picture here _hmmm should I put Chad's picture or mine?

"Chad's" my 'seat mate said'

"yeah" I said and put the picture of Chad ( **h t t p : / / I m a g e s 4 . f a n p o p . c o m / I m a g e / p h o t o s / 1 6 9 0 0 0 0 0 / s t e r l i n g – 3 – s t e r l I n g – k n i g h t – 1 6 9 1 3 0 1 3 – 5 0 0 – 6 5 7 . J p g fix the spaces **) then after I clicked done TONS of hot girls send me a request

~meanwhile~

Tawni's POV

Hi I'm Tawni Hart and me and my cousin Sonny Monroe just got home from Dallas Texasto havea vacation here in LA, so have you heard about the website called the chat box? Well me and Sonny (Mostly me) are going to try it and all I have to do is fill up some things

_Name: sonnysunshine _should I do this? Well I'll ask her

"hey Sonny can I use your picture?" I asked and she nodded

_Age:19_

_Birthday: August 20_

_Put profile picture here _okay then I clicked a picture of Sonny (**h t t p : / / 1 . b p . b l og s p o t . c o m / -d V S 1 v J c y m U c / T o E Z n s l n T I I / A A A A A A A A B B E / S F 7 K 9 I K S _ H 8 / s 1 6 0 0 / D e m i _ L o v a t o _ 1 . j p g same here remove the spaces**) I clicked done then I saw the most gorgeous picture ever

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1"Iscreamed and Sonny came rushing towards me

"why?"

"He's my dream boy" I said and pointed at the picture

"go send a request he might like you he's cute" Sonny said

Nico's POV

Like I said I deleted all the request because girls who send me the requests are U-G-L-Y!

_Beep!_ The computer beeped someone sent me a request

"Sonny" I read woah, she's white beauty!

"woohooo!" I screamed "JACKPOTTTTT!" I jumped and the guys next to me looked at my computer screen

"wow she's pretty"

"I know now go back to what you are doing" I said and started on chatting with Sonny, my love AKA snatcher of my heart

_Hi ~ chaddycooper_

_Hey~ sonnysunshine_

Tawni's POV

_Hi ~ chaddycooper_

_Hey ~ sonnysunshine _I typed

_So what are you doing?~chaddycooper_

_Chatting with you ;)~ sonnysunshine _

_Name? mine's Chad~chaddycooper_

_Sonny:D~sonnysunshine_

_Gotta go Sonny TTYL~chaddycooper_

_Okay ~ sonnysunshine_

Its official I've fallen in love with Chad

"Good night Tawni"

"Night Sonny"

**And that was the first chapter**

**Ohhh Tawni and Nico framed Sonny and Chad dun dun dunnnnnnn REVIEW!**


	3. EB of Chad and Sonny

**Me: *somewhere from a far listening to CHANNY talking*Sonny: So you really think that random smiley person me do not own swac?**

**Chad: *put hand in pockets then looks at the floor* I don't know , maybe**

**Chad: do you really think that something bad is going to happen to random smiley person me if she keeps on listening through that door?**

**Sonny: *looks at the floor then up* I don't know, maybe. Lets go get her**

**Me: NO! *runs***

**Chad and Sonny: *follows me***

**Chapter two: E.B… of Chad and Sonny **

**~the next day~**

Nico's POV

"_Tell me if your already here in LA okay" I said through the phone I'm in the Airport right now I'm waiting for Sonny_

"_We just arrived" I heard someone said and when I turned around I saw Sonny my snow white, she's even prettier in person_

"_Hi Sonny welcome to LA!" I said and she hugged me and I hugged back_

"_Thanks Nico!" she said then we kissed_

"Nico" she pulled away

"Nico" she said again, why is Sonny's voice sound like Chad?

"NICO!" she kicked me, oww Sonny kicks hard

"NICO WAKE UP!" Chad screamed, aw men I was dreaming!

"what?" I asked really annoyed

"dream about Sonny later, right now you have to watch the computer shop" he said

"why?" I whined

"I'm taking mom to the hospital" he simply said

"ugh FINE" I said standing up and ready to leave

"NICO!" he shouted

"What?"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" he shouted and I realized that I was only wearing boxers

"yeah, I don't want them to see me like this" I laughed

"yeah your care bears boxers are so embarrassing " Chad said

"HEY! I'm wearing Whinnie the Pooh" I defended I'm and he rolled his eyes and got out of my room

"oh wait on second thought, Elisa's in charge now" he said then closed my door

"DARN!" I said putting on my clothes

Chad's POV

"ELISA!" I shouted and 14 year old girl came down

"yes?"

"your in charge but don't tell Nico "

"no problem" she said then ran upstairs.

So I'm now in the hospital because my mother wont wake up, turns out she was surprised and she fainted and was in a mild coma, but she needs blood transplant

"wait mom's O and I'm A the only O I know is…. Oh no not him!" I said to the doctor

"who?"

"Nico" I answered with regret and he just told me that its for my mom's health so I gave in.

Nico' POV

"Hey Elisa, Chad said I'm in charge so buy me some food"

"oh really?" she asked

"YUP" I said popping the 'P'

"Money" she said and I gave her my own 20 bucks

"yeah buy me lots of food" I said good thing she doesn't know that she's in charge

"oh I remember, uncle Chad said that Emily is in charge of the computer shop, oh and who's Emily? Oh that's right ME, now h=get out of that chair and buy me some food" she said

"fine give me some money" I said

"you have your own" she smirked aww men I lost my 20 bucks AND I will lose some more?, man this girl is clever

~s few minutes later~

Emily got her food now and its time for me to open my CHAT BOX ACCOUNT

"Come on come on" I said seriously wishing that Sonny is on line… and YES SHE IS

_Hey Sonny!~ chaddycooper_

_Hey Chad!~ sonnysunshine_

_We didn't talk last nyt ryt?~ chaddycooper_

_Sry about that I was tired we just got off of the plane ~sonnysunshine_

_Its okay anything for my Sonny;) ~chaddycooper_

_Aww my Chad is the best ~ sonnysnshine_

_So wer r u from Son? ~chaddycooper_

_I'm from Wisconsin ~sonnysunshine _but her profile said Dallas, Texas

_I thought you're from Dallas? ~chaddycooper_

_Well my dad is from Dallas and my mom is a true Wisconsinite :D ~sonnysunshine_

_Oh I c…. ~chaddycooper_

_My dad and my mom is separated that's why they make me go back and forth around the world just to c them ~sonnysunshine_

_How? ~chaddycooper_

_2 yrs w/ my mom in Wisconsin then I will fly to Dallas Texas and stay there for 2 yrs w/ my dad ~sonnysunsine_

_Then y r u here in LA? ~chaddycooper_

_Vacation, tnx to my cousin my dad allowed me to stay in LA 4 1whole yr. ~sonnysunshine_

_Nice 2 know~chaddycooper_

_LOL ~ sonnysunshine_

Tawni's POV

_LOL~sonnysunshine _it took him long time to reply

_Hey Chad u der?~sonnysunshine_

_Yeah SLR~chaddycooper _

"Aww" Sonny said yeah she's okay with me using her identity

"shut up" I blushed

_Sonny?~chaddycooper_

_Yes? ~sonnysunshine_

_I like you~chaddycooper_

"aww" Sonny said

"ask him if you two could meet "Sonny insisted

"sure!"

_Can we have EB?~sonnysunshine _why is he not replying?

Nico's POV

"can we have EB?" I read the chat aloud and I laughed

"she wants to meet me!"I exclaimed "wait oh no big problem" she will know that I'm a fraud. As if on cue Chad entered the computer shop and I quickly minimized the chat box profile, which only shows mine and Sonny's chat, without the username in it just her profile picture and the words were saying to one another

"BIG PROBLEM" I said

"Hey Nico, what's your problem" Chad asked

Chad's POV (**good I'm tired of writing TAWNICO's POV**)

"Hey Nico, what's your problem" I said and looked at the screen and I saw a picture of a girl, and she's beautiful

"why do you have a problem with that? She's beautiful" I said

"she wants us to meet" he said yeah there's a little TINY bit of jealousy but I don't care

"well what do you say?"

"why are you asking me this?" I said "wait get out of there" I said pushing him out of the chair and me sitting in it

_Hey!~chaddycooper_

_What took you so long?~sonnysunshine_

_I did something sorry~chaddycooper_

_Its okay, so what are you doing~ sonnysunshine_

_Thinking of you ~chaddycooper _"Now that's how you charm a girl" I smirked and Emily and her friends was like 'awwww'

_LOL stop your making me blush :"~sonnysunshine _"the nerve of this girl!" I shouted

"why?" Emily said and I mentioned her to look at the LOL typed in the screen

"Uncle Chad, LOL means laughing out loud" Emily sighed

"oh I thought it was…something else " I said

_Hey you didn't answer my question ~sonnysunshine_

_What was your question again? ~chaddycooper_

_How bout EB? ~sonnysunhine_

"EB? What's that?" I asked

"eye ball" Nico answered

"oh, Nico what will I tell her she wants you two to have EB"

"Well what do you say?" Nico answered

"why are you asking me AGAIN?" I said

"well this is a funny story….. you're the guy that she wanted to meet" he said

"oh, WAIT WHAT?" I said

"oh I'm dead" Nico said and when I maximized the chat box and I saw the picture of me **(if you want to see the picture its in the review page my friend post it there it's the fourth review….i think)**

"If this is another prank I swear I'll kill you this time Nico!" I exploded

"Nah bro she's so beautiful" he said really scared of me

"Don't EVER call me Bro!" I said then punch him in the face

Sonny's POV

"Sonny he's not replying" Tawni cried, well I don't blame her Chad is cute, even though I don't want a date since the 'James incident' happened I allowed her to use my picture but that's it my picture only I won't let her use y name , age or any other thing that relates on Sonny Munroe

"Chill Tawni" I hugged her and she said something in my ear

"why are you sorry for?" I asked

"your chatting with Chad" she said WHAT NOW

"Tawni, itold you to use my PICTURE ONLY" I said

"I know, but I desperately need a boyfriend" she said and I sighed typical Tawni

"fine" I said and the computer beeped

_Sure ;) ~chaddycoooper _"Chat with him" Tawni said

_Wer, nd wen?~sonnysunshine _if Chad is talking to me right now he will see that I have no interest in him

_How bout LA mall at 2? ~chaddycooper _woohhooo I'm meeting him. Note sarcasm

_Sure! Gotta go TTYL can't wait 2 c u;) ~sonnysunshine _cue eye roll!

_Me too~ chaddycooper _ugh

_Bye Sonny;) ~ chaddycooper _thank God he's gone

"so?" Tawni asked

"tomorrow at LA mall at 2" I said in a bored tone but she clapped her hands and hugged me as tight as she could

Chad's POV

_Sure ;) ~chaddycoooper _ I typed well I am the one she's been chatting with right?

_Wer, nd wen?~sonnysunshine _she said, wow talk about boring!

_How bout LA mall at 2? ~chaddycooper _if she's here she will see that I don't want to date her, yeah she's beautiful but I'm not in for relationships right now

_Sure! Gotta go TTYL can't wait 2 c u;) ~sonnysunshine _desperate!

_Me too ;)~ chaddycooper _cue eye roll

_Bye Sonny;) ~ chaddycooper _thank God she's gone

**~the next day at the mall 4:00 pm~**

Its been two hours and Sonny is not here yet and I'm getting impatient

"if she won't come here in the next 5 minutes I'm gone" I said

"yeah and if she come, we have to remember the truth Hot or not, ugly or beautiful we will tell the full truth okay?" Nico said

"oops 5 minutes now buh and bye!" I said and started on walking away but someone stopped me

"Chad" someone said and Nico and I gasped

Sonny's POV

"Tawni its been two hours can't we go meet him" I said me and Tawni are sitting in the starbucks chair watching Chad and his friend talk

"fine" Tawni give in

"Tell the truth okay?" she said and I nodded.

When we were about to get there Chad stand up but I stopped him

"Chad" I said and when he turned around he and his friend gasp, wow he's cuter in person- no actually his handsome

Nico's POV

Wow Sonny's HOT, JACKPOT BABY!

Tawni's POV

I can't wait for Sonny to tell the truth, Chad is handsome

Chad's POV 

"Chad" someone said and Nico and I gasped.

Wow Sonny's beautiful.

I smiled at her and she smiled back

"Hey" I said and Nico and Sonny's friend are standing next to us

"tell her he truth" Nico whispered but I ignored him because I'm busy drowning in Sonny's chocolate eyes.

Wait this can't be happening, I think I'm falling in love with Sonny

Sonny's POV

Who am I again?, oh yeah Sonny, Chad's date

"tell him!" Tawni whispered to me, but I cant seem to focus because I'm hypnotized, because Chad's eyes are so blue.

Oh no this can't be happening, I think I'm falling in love with Chad

"what's your full name Sonny?" Chad asked

"Sonny Allison Munroe" I said secretly blushing

"Mine's Chad Dylan Cooper" wow CDC, love it. Wait what's happening? Why is he toughing my arm and kissing it? And why is Tawni punching Chad's friend every time Chad's kissing my hand?

AHHH too many questions in my head

Tawni's POV

Chad just told Sonny his name then Chad slowly took her hands then started on kissing it

"That's not in the plan!" I cried and I punch Chad's friend

"what plan" he whined and Chad kissed her hand again making me punch his friend

"None of your business " I said and every time Chad kissed Sonny's hand my hand automatically punch Chad's friend's shoulder

"Chad what the hell is the problem of this girl?" he said

"what's your name?" I asked well shouted

"Nico" he answered and Chad kissed Sonny's hand again and I punched Nico's shoulder

"ow!" he said "yours?... ow!"

"Tawni" I said and hit him once more

Nico's POV

I'm mentally begging right now, I'm begging for Chad to stop kissing Sonny's hand well first I'm getting jealous and second Tawni won't stop on punching me. CHAD PLEASE STOP!

**Wow that's a lot of typing**

**The end of the chapter hope you like it**

**Yeah I know CHANNY moment in this chapter is not that long and the TAWNICO moment is not yet shown…. Well if you consider the punching in the shoulder a TAWNICO moment then this chapter does have a TAWNICO moment**


End file.
